


Принц-солнце

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ratings: PG, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На жителей Камелота внезапно напал странный недуг, а Артур вновь влюбился... в самого себя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принц-солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2015  
> Бета: вредная_привычка.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! — Мерлин в ужасе отпрыгнул от Артура и уставился на него во все глаза. Мало ему было ослиных ушей, на которые он так и не успел толком полюбоваться, постоянных влюбленностей и прочих напастей, валящихся на Артура как из рога изобилия, так теперь еще и это! 

— Мерлин? — строго спросил Артур. — Что с тобой?

— Со мной? — Мерлин истерически расхохотался и, осторожно обойдя Артура и стараясь не смотреть на него дольше пары мгновений, ткнул пальцем в зеркало. — Это с тобой что-то совершенно не в порядке. Да на тебя смотреть больно!

— Неужели? — Артур грубо оттолкнул его с пути и гордо прошествовал к зеркалу, видимо, стремясь доказать, что несколько дней, проведенных в таверне (это он так думал, осел непонятливый!) все еще не выветрились у Мерлина из головы. 

Как же! Да на Артура теперь смотреть было невыносимо, так он весь сиял и светился, словно кто-то превратил его в маленькое солнце. Вечером никаких свеч не понадобится, чтобы увидеть каждый угол и каждую пропущенную Мерлином пылинку в комнате. Уже сейчас с Артуром можно было идти в самые темные подвалы замка, чтобы рассмотреть, наконец, что там хранится и есть ли вообще что-нибудь полезное в древних катакомбах. 

— М-м, — Артур, прищурившись, уставился на себя, провел рукой по волосам, которые отчего-то сияли ярче всего остального, состроил несколько гримас и, наконец, нахмурился. 

Мерлин отошел к двери, намереваясь поскорее сбежать из комнаты и рвануть прямиком к Гаюсу. Но лучше, конечно, сначала попытаться убедить Артура не выходить из покоев. Иначе его заметит Утер и еще чего доброго примет за колдуна или магическую тварь и расправится с ним собственноручно. И только потом разглядит, что именно натворил, но будет уже поздно. Мерлин не хотел так глупо терять Артура, злить Утера и, возможно, рушить Камелот.

— А ты знаешь, мне даже нравится, — протянул Артур, не отводя взгляда от зеркала. — Так и должен выглядеть настоящий будущий король! Его мудрость должна освещать лица людей, а красота служить путеводной звездой для каждой заблудшей души. Ты посмотри на меня! Я же совершенство, идеал! Мерлин, встань рядом со мной и узри, как ничтожен ты на фоне моей красоты. Я прекрасен, на твоем месте я бы влюбился в себя без памяти, Мерлин. Если ты не потрудился сделать это раньше. Мерлин?

Мерлин фыркнул, с трудом удержался, чтобы не огреть Артура по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым, и выбежал за дверь. Захлопнул створку и с трудом опустил тяжелый засов, который появился там довольно давно, когда Утер старался воспитать из сына достойного человека. У него не очень-то хорошо вышло.

Мерлин рванул по коридорам, стараясь не столкнуться с другими слугами и не опрокинуть на себя подносы с едой, которые несли в тронный зал. На сегодняшний вечер же назначен пир! Важные гости из далекого королевства — король с сыном и дочерью — прибыли вчера на закате, пережив нападение разбойников в лесу. Артур с отрядом рыцарей помог им отбиться от головорезов и пригласил в замок. Король с радостью согласился, украдкой поглядывая на свою прекрасную дочь и ставя Артура в пример сыну-подростку как храброго и великодушного воина. А на сегодняшний вечер спешно назначили пир в честь дорогих гостей, неожиданно решивших заключить союз с Камелотом.

И как Артур сможет показаться на глаза гостям? Принц Корвин успел подружиться с ним, а принцесса Лилиан, кажется, немного влюбиться. И если они увидят Артура таким самодовольным придурком, которым тот, конечно, и являлся, но обычно умел скрывать это перед чужаками, то еще, чего доброго, расторгнут союз и пойдут на Камелот войной.

Около каморки Гаюса столпилось порядка десятка женщин. Все они выглядели крайне взволнованными, метались из стороны в сторону и нетерпеливо стучали в дверь. Мерлин с трудом протолкнулся между ними и громко позвал Гаюса.

Раздались торопливые шаги, дверь немного приоткрылась, из образовавшейся щели высунулась рука, схватила Мерлина за рубаху и втянула внутрь. Мерлин, едва не упав, пролетел вперед и затормозил, лишь врезавшись в массивный стол.

— Что происходит? — возмущенно спросил Мерлин, потирая ушибленный локоть.

— В городе творятся странные вещи, — Гаюс проверил засов на двери и вернулся к столу, на котором были разложены травы и расставлены колбы с различными жидкостями. — С самого утра ко мне обращаются люди с жалобами на своих мужей, родных, знакомых, которые вдруг покрылись странного вида швами, побелели в один миг или сморщились, словно старая бумага. А у одной женщины прямо посреди груди вдруг появилась внушительного размера дыра, и леди прекрасно себя чувствует и даже отправилась в таком виде на рынок.

— Магия! — поморщившись, подытожил Мерлин. И чего всем злым колдунам да ведьмам не сидится дома? Их словно магнитом притягивает в Камелот.

— Именно, и я не знаю, что со всем этим делать, никогда не сталкивался ни с чем подобным. Ты должен помочь мне.

— М-м, — Мерлин замялся и отвел взгляд.

— Что? — вздохнул Гаюс.

— Артур тоже заколдован. Он сияет, словно тысяча солнц, и, кажется, снова влюбился.

— В кого?

Мерлин насмешливо фыркнул.

— В себя! 

— Удачный вид любовного заклинания. Можно не опасаться, что объект его любви вновь попытается увести его за собой в лес, убить или женить на себе. Где сейчас Артур?

— Он в безопасности, я запер его в комнате на засов.

— Конечно, — Гаюс выгнул бровь и снисходительно взглянул на Мерлина. — И мимо его покоев не ходят рыцари, которые могут уступить его просьбам и выпустить разгуливать по замку. И Утер не может послать за сыном, прослышав про чертовщину, творящуюся в городе.

Мерлин вытаращил на него глаза и страдальчески вздохнул. Ну почему Гаюс всегда оказывается прав? 

— Не отходи от Артура ни на шаг. Как только я разберусь в природе этого колдовства, то сразу же сообщу тебе. 

Мерлин кивнул и торопливо прошел к двери. Людей на улице прибавилось, вероятно, обнаруживались все новые и новые заболевшие. К счастью, сами они чувствовали себя отлично, но здорово пугали своим видом окружающих. Мерлин сам приметил группу мужчин, кожа которых покрылась темными, будто грязными пятнами. В любое другое время Мерлин бы так и решил, подумав, что они просто основательно извалялись в грязи, но теперь заподозрил, что не все так просто. 

В замке было тихо. Никто не бегал по коридорам, испуганно крича, никто не обсуждал внезапное преображение принца или кого-нибудь из рыцарей. Все было как обычно, и Мерлин облегченно выдохнул. Бегом добрался до комнаты Артура, отодвинул тяжелый засов и проскользнул внутрь. 

Артур — удивительно! — по-прежнему стоял перед зеркалом и рассматривал свое отражение. Сияние, исходящее от его кожи, немного потускнело, и теперь на принца хотя бы можно было смотреть без наворачивающихся слез и цветных пятен перед глазами.

— Эй, — позвал его Мерлин и, не дождавшись никакой реакции, схватил Артура за руку и оттолкнул от зеркала.

— Что? — тот моргнул пару раз, тряхнул головой и удивленно уставился на Мерлина. — Ты принес завтрак?

— Да! — Мерлин указал на давно приготовленный кувшин с подслащенной водой, хлеб и сыр. — Давно принес, а ты даже не потрудился этого заметить.

Артур демонстративно пропустил его замечание мимо ушей и уселся за стол. Мерлин занял стул напротив и отщипнул немного хлеба. Утро выдалось нервным, и он успел проголодаться, пока бегал к Гаюсу и обратно. Артур лишь неодобрительно прищурился, но возражать не стал. Мерлин смутно подозревал, что на самом деле тому очень нравится делить трапезу со своим слугой. Жаль, что Артур никогда не признается в этом.

— Чем ты сегодня займешься? — спросил Мерлин, когда Артур справился с завтраком. 

Утреннюю тренировку рыцарей отменили, как и королевский совет, который должен был состояться после обеда. Утер, кажется, был очарован своими гостями и ждал того же от Артура. Поэтому сегодня тому предстояло весь день развлекать принца Корвина и принцессу Лилиан. Показать им замок, провести по улицам города и продемонстрировать свои умения, сразившись с одним из рыцарей. Сэр Леон уже дал согласие на поединок и клятвенно пообещал (исключительно в политических целях!), что проиграет принцу Артуру, даже если тот будет стоять столбом и даже не попытается напасть или отразить удары. 

— М-м, может, я сам покажу гостям замок? — предложил Мерлин. — О, или это сделает Моргана! Думаю, у нее получится найти общий язык с Лилиан, а принца Корвина можно отдать на попечение Леону.

— Ты несешь чушь! — возразил Артур. — Никто, кроме меня, не сможет составить им лучшую компанию.

— О да, ты же самый прекрасный, замечательный на свете!

— Я рад, что ты наконец-то понял это, Мерлин.

И Артур сказал это на полном серьезе! Словно прописную истину, которую должен был знать каждый, но — вот незадача! — Мерлин оказался слишком туп, чтобы уразуметь ее.

— Тебе нельзя выходить из покоев! — выпалил Мерлин. — Это опасно!

— За углом меня поджидает очередное чудовище? Я с ним справлюсь, моя милая принцесса, и спасу тебя.

— Артур! — Мерлин, расставив руки, перегородил ему путь. Конечно, Артуру не составит труда дать ему затрещину, да такую, что Мерлин отлетит в другой конец комнаты, или… или просто, взяв за талию, словно девушку, переставить его на другое место. 

— Эй! — возмутил Мерлин и попытался ткнуть Артура в плечо, и на этот раз все-таки получил свою затрещину. — Артур, болван! Больно! И если хочешь потрясти гостей своим видом, то, конечно, покажись им в одних спальных штанах, и я больше ни слова тебе не скажу.

Артур остановился у самой двери и удивленно оглядел себя. Действительно, кроме тонких штанов, на нем ничего не было. Любого другого человека насторожила бы такая забывчивость, но Артур лишь подтолкнул Мерлина к шкафу и велел отыскать подходящую одежду. Мерлин бы выбрал плащ, который сможет скрыть Артура с головы до ног, чтобы не пугать окружающих, но ограничился обычными штанами, рубахой и курткой. Артур при виде них скривился.

— И как, ты думаешь, я смогу показаться перед гостями в таком отвратительном виде, Мерлин? На рубахе дыра, штаны в пятнах, а куртка протерта на локтях. 

— Но это твоя любимая одежда, — Мерлин в растерянности оглядел вещи, которые действительно выглядели несколько поношенными. 

— Отныне моей любимой одеждой будет что-то новое, красивое, подходящее моему статусу.

Мерлин закатил глаза. Кажется, он ошибся. Артур влюбился вовсе не в самого себя, а в принца Артура — безголового, прекрасного и болвана.

В конечном итоге его королевскому высочеству понравились узкие неудобные штаны, подаренными кем-то из заморских гостей, расшитая золотом куртка и красные сапоги с загнутыми носами. Оказалось, у принца Артура просто отвратительный вкус, поэтому теперь вместо особы королевской крови по замку будет разгуливать самый настоящий шут. Ну да для развлечения детей (то есть принца Корвина и принцессы Лилиан) вполне сойдет. После такого они искренне полюбят Камелот (точно как бродячий цирк), не иначе.

Мерлин критически оглядел Артура, подмечая, что его сияние почти сошло на «нет». Может, его никто и не заметит, или решит, что это солнце так причудливо играет в светлых волосах принца. 

— А ты пока почисть мои доспехи, — приказал Артур, задержавшись на пороге. Видимо, он гулять спокойно не сможет, если не завалит Мерлина работой.

— Я начищал их вчера весь вечер, даже руки стер, — Мерлин продемонстрировал покрасневшие ладони. Они еще и немного болели, искать вчера заживляющую мазь было некогда.

— Начисть еще! — подумав, распорядился Артур. Видимо, ему больше ничего не пришло на ум. Хорошо хоть про конюшни не вспомнил, или про пыль под собственной кроватью. И без того блестящие доспехи начистить не составит труда.

Артур удалился из покоев. Мерлин собрал разбросанные вещи, небрежно упихал их в шкаф, отнес на кухни грязную посуду. Там немного поболтал с молоденькими помощницами поварих, которые огорчались, если он долго не наведывался к ним. Все они были взбудоражены внезапным недугом, настигшим конюха и нескольких стражников. Насколько Мерлин смог понять, то же самое случилось и с теми, кто приходил сегодня за помощью к Гаюсу… К Гаюсу, который просил не спускать с Артура глаз, а Мерлин благополучно об этом забыл, когда заметил, что симптомы болезни у принца проходят!

Мерлин наскоро распрощался с девушками, неопределенно улыбнулся им на предложение прогуляться после заката, пробормотал, что с наступлением темноты ему нужно будет готовить ванну для Артура и вообще мыть его и согревать для него постель, на что девушки почему-то смутились. Мерлин не стал задумываться, что такого может быть в процессе перетаскивания к кровати тяжелых горячих камней. Погода стояла слишком холодная даже для середины зимы.

Мерлин выбежал из кухонь и остановился на лестнице. Куда мог пойти Артур? Что он захочет в первую очередь показать гостям? Прежний Артур обязательно повел бы их в город, чтобы показать леди цветочный рынок, а молодому принцу — лавку с красивым оружием. Камелот был особой любовью Артура, и принц всегда с удовольствием бродил по его улицам, маскируя это под обычный вечерний обход. Но напыщенного самовлюбленного болвана, в которого превратился Артур теперь, вряд ли заинтересует город. Скорее, он начнет похваляться собой, своими достижениями, ведь он так часто оказывался лучшим в поединках и турнирах, брал верх в схватках и сражениях, а значит…

Мерлин сорвался с места и рванул в восточное крыло замка, где находилась небольшая комната, полная разнообразных вещей: оружия, кубков, занятных безделушек — всего того, что завоевали Утер и Артур. Трофеев последнего там было меньше, но все же они могли поразить воображение молодых гостей. Например, на полке стояла красивая золотая чаша, по слухам, обладающая магическими свойствами (на самом деле обычная посудина, Мерлин проверял), или прямо на полу в деревянном ящике теснились жезлы самого разного размера, некоторые такие старые, что потемнели от времени, но по-прежнему красивые. А соседний ящик был полон монет далекого государства, о котором Мерлин никогда не слышал. Он сам набрел на эту комнату случайно и просидел в ней полдня, рассматривая каждую вещь. В них не было ничего магического, но их история творила собственное, совершенно особенное волшебство. Позже Гаюс рассказал, что это за комната, а Артур рассмеялся, узнав, что Мерлин там побывал. Сам он давно забыл о своих трофеях, предпочитая гордиться более значимыми вещами.

Голос Артура Мерлин услышал издалека, как и звонкий смех принца Корвина и принцессы Лилиан. Гостям явно нравилось проводить время с Артуром. Тот старался говорить серьезно, рассказывал о том, как завоевал в бою каждый свой трофей, и не его вина, что звучало это очень забавно. А уж в сочетании с его нелепой одеждой и вовсе выглядело, как хорошо отрепетированное представление. Мерлин замедлил шаг, чтобы его не услышали раньше времени, и осторожно заглянул в комнату. Артур выглядел как обычно (за исключением его наряда), стоял у дальней стены и тряс перед гостями золотым яблоком. Его перевозили контрабандисты, когда отряд Артура разгромил их лагерь. Яблоко хотели сначала отдать в сокровищницу, но потом то ли передумали, то ли забыли про него, и диковинный фрукт остался пылиться в комнате трофеев. Артур никогда не вспоминал о нем, а теперь разливался соловьем о том, какой страшный бой выдержал и как оказался хорош в схватке с кучкой злобных контрабандистов.

— Они, словно свирепые хищники, нападали на меня, тесня к лесу. Но я орудовал своим мечом, словно бог в образе человека, и солнце освещало мои доспехи, которые наконец-то начистил мой слуга!

Мерлин, не удержавшись, фыркнул, а потом рассмеялся, безуспешно закрывая себе рот.

Принцесса Лилиан обернулась и махнула ему рукой, приглашая присоединиться к ним. Ее глаза сияли, делая девушку неотразимо прекрасной.

— Правда, он очень храбрый! — в восхищении зашептала Лилиан. — Самый лучший воин, которого я когда-либо видела, а еще он очень красивый!

Принц Корвин ткнул сестру в бок, а Мерлин перестал смеяться. Он еще вчера заметил, что принцесса заинтересовалась Артуром, но не придал этому значения. Почти каждая гостья, не обремененная сердечной привязанностью, влюблялась в Артура, но у них это быстро проходило. У некоторых почти сразу, если они видели, как принц издевается над слугами (то есть над Мерлином), у других через несколько дней, когда они не замечали в нем ответных чувств. Артур упорно держал свое сердце на замке и, к сожалению Утера, пока не собирался жениться. Поэтому Мерлин лишь посмеялся над глупенькой Лилиан и даже пожалел ее немного и забыл о девичьих чувствах. Которые теперь должны были бесследно пройти, ведь тот Артур, что стоял сейчас перед ними, скорее отталкивал, чем привлекал. Он больше напоминал напыщенного петуха, куклу, которых так любили одевать в «красивые одежды» маленькие девочки. По крайней мере, Лилиан смотрела на Артура так, словно ее соломенный принц ожил.

— Мерлин! — Артур наконец отвлекся от своей болтовни и заметил слугу. Его глаза просияли почти так же, как у Лилиан. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— М-м, — Мерлин сообразил, что совершенно забыл придумать правдоподобную историю. — Я не могу найти твои доспехи, чтобы начистить их, — выпалил он, мысленно давая себе подзатыльник за глупость.

— Наверное, они там, где ты вчера их оставил, — Артур помрачнел и пожевал губу. — Может быть, в оружейной? Или в моих покоях?

— Да, точно! Там я их еще не искал, — Мерлин переступил с ноги на ногу и огляделся по сторонам, в поисках предлога остаться. Он хотел еще понаблюдать за принцессой, а потом уже делать какие-либо выводы.

— Ух ты, у вас есть настоящая оружейная! — воскликнул принц Корвин. — Отец не подпускает меня дома к оружию, говорит, это слишком опасно.

— Я взял в руки свой первый меч, когда мне было два года, — гордо сообщил Артур. — Мой отец считал, что его наследник должен стать лучшим рыцарем в королевстве, чтобы слава о нем вселяла страх в сердца врагов.

— Ну, мой отец тоже что-то подобное говорит, но драться на мечах меня не учит, — принц Корвин вздохнул.

Артур, глядя на него, смягчился. 

— Хочешь, пойдем в оружейную? Заодно поможем найти нашему идиоту-Мерлину мои доспехи.

— Конечно! — принц Корвин разулыбался, а принцесса Лилиан нахмурилась. Кажется, ей не понравилось, что внимание Артура захватил кто-то еще кроме нее. Поэтому она прошла вперед, словно бы случайно оказалась рядом с Артуром и ухватилась за его руку.

Мерлин и принц Корвин оказались чуть позади, но это нисколько их не огорчило.

— Ваше высочество, — обратился к молодому принцу Мерлин, — из какого королевства вы прибыли?

— Ой, называй меня просто Корвин, прошу. Наш дом находится далеко на севере. Мы навещали родственников моей матери и возвращались обратно, когда на нас напали разбойники. Поверь, мы бы и сами от них отбились, но все случилось ночью, когда отец перебрал вина и не очень хорошо соображал, а мы с Лилиан, утомленные дорогой, слишком крепко уснули.

— Вам повезло, что Артур оказался рядом.

— Точно! Мы не планировали заезжать в ваше королевство, о Камелоте много что говорят, и мы… в общем, мы должны были как можно быстрее миновать ваши земли. Но я рад, что получилось именно так, здесь все так интересно! И совсем не похоже на наш замок, — Корвин рассмеялся, с восторгом оглядывая простой серый коридор с единственным гобеленом на стене в качестве украшения.

— А мне казалось, что везде одинаково. Я был в нескольких соседних королевствах, и они мало чем отличались от Камелота, — Мерлин припомнил замок Баярда и еще пару соседних, куда ездил с Артуром во время официальных визитов. Ничего особенного: те же стены, те же люди, те же порядки.

— О, наверное, все дело в том, что мы живем далеко. У нас в это время года гораздо холоднее, и драконы в подземельях согревают большие котлы… Ой! — Корвин зажал себе рот рукой и со страхом вытаращился на Мерлина. 

— Ой, — повторил тот, изумленно разглядывая молодого принца. Драконы в подземельях? Как такое может быть, если почти все они вымерли? Вообще сложно представить себе королевство, где вредные ящеры будут добровольно работать на людей, пусть даже они каким-то непостижимым образом выжили.

— Мерлин, — Корвин схватил его за рукав и заставил остановиться, — прошу тебя, не говори ничего королю Утеру или Артуру, они убьют нас! А если нет, значит мы убьем их. Мы не хотели останавливаться в Камелоте, потому что слышали: за магию здесь сжигают на кострах. А мы… мы — ее часть. Там, откуда мы прибыли, даже обычного человека встретить сложно. У нас действительно есть драконы, и они с нами в хороших отношениях, мы укрываем их зимой от холода, предоставляем пещеры, а они помогают нам обогревать замки. 

— Никогда не слышал о таком королевстве, — Мерлин улыбнулся уголками губ. Корвин выглядел испуганным, наболтал много лишнего и не замечал, что его собеседник не горит желанием докладывать о его семье королю.

— Да, да… мы… как бы так сказать, мы живем в другом мире, понимаешь? Там, где обычные люди, вроде вас, не рождаются. Иногда мы проводим их к себе, как сделал мой отец для моей матери, но это очень сложно. В молодости он путешествовал по вашим землям и встретил прекрасную принцессу, мою мать. Он забрал ее с собой, просто не смог жить без нее, поэтому ему разрешили. У нас принято чтить свои корни, и теперь каждый год мы навещаем семью моей матери. Но в вашем мире тоже есть те, кто пришел от нас. Те же драконы, например, и друиды, и маги — это те, кто когда-то остался здесь, — Корвин глубоко вздохнул, зажмурился и стиснул кулаки. — Прости, Мерлин, я еще никогда этого не делал, но я должен… Чтобы защитить свой мир и свою семью.

Когда Корвин открыл глаза, в них словно плескалось жидкое золото. Мерлин, ожидавший чего-то подобного, отпрыгнул в сторону, но замер в воздухе, стоило лишь Корвину взглянуть на него. Никогда еще Мерлин не видел столь сильной магии. Дракон пророчил Мерлину, что он — самый сильный маг в этом мире, но в других мирах, очевидно, существуют гораздо более могущественные колдуны, даже несмотря на то, что они всего лишь дети.

— Стой! — с трудом прохрипел Мерлин. — Не убивай меня, пожалуйста.

— А я и не собираюсь, — Корвин сосредоточенно прикусил губу, словно прилежный ученик на испытаниях. — Всего лишь хочу стереть тебе память.

— Не надо! — Мерлин собрал в кулак все свои силы, почувствовал магию внутри себя, которую крепко сдерживало колдовство Корвина, и все-таки сумел сотворить простенькое заклинание и сорвать со стены гобелен. — Я ничего не скажу о тебе, поверь…

— О, — выдохнул Корвин.

Сила, удерживающая Мерлина в воздухе, внезапно пропала, и он рухнул прямо на каменный пол, ударившись многострадальным локтем и коленкой.

— Ты тоже маг! — завопил Корвин.

— Тише! — Мерлин испуганно огляделся. К счастью, Артур и Лилиан успели уйти далеко и не услышали вопля молодого принца. — Да, я маг, но здесь об этом никто не знает. Поэтому не кричи, прошу, а то это меня сожгут на костре.

— Ты такой же, как мы! — послушно зашептал Корвин. — Твои родители из нашего мира?

— Нет, они отсюда.

— Значит, их родители, — сделал вывод Корвин. — Или еще кто-то из твоих предков. 

— Не важно.

Мерлина действительно не интересовали другие миры. Может быть, в иное время он бы с жадностью слушал о месте, где магия растворена в самом воздухе и не обладать ею — диковина, редкость, свойственная пришельцам из других миров. Но теперь… он просто не хотел знать. Чувствовал, что сам никогда не сможет побывать в гостях у Корвина, волшебный мир не примет того, чья судьба определяет будущего другого мира. Так зачем создавать себе несбыточную мечту? Половина Камелота заколдована, а Артур ведет себя как придурок, и скорее всего в этом виноваты три пришельца из другого мира.

— Корвин, никто из вас не колдовал в Камелоте? — спросил Мерлин. — После вашего приезда здесь творятся странные вещи.

— Вроде того, что Артур сильно изменился за эту ночь? 

— О да! И люди в городе подхватили необычную болезнь.

Корвин задумался, глядя в конец коридора, где уже давно скрылись Артур и Лилиан.

— Я точно ничего не делал, как и отец, а вот Лилиан… Она девчонка, понимаешь! Наслушалась романтических историй о том, как девушки из нашего мира влюблялись в кого-то из вашего, — Корвин фыркнул. — Отец запретил ей даже думать об этом, но разве она когда-нибудь его слушалась? Сначала она «любила» нашего кузена, потом его друга, даже конюх ей показался очень симпатичным, а потом…

— Потом ее спас Артур, — закончил за него Мерлин. 

— Ага. Лилиан еще не очень хорошо контролирует свою силу, у девчонок в ее возрасте это бывает. Я не думаю, что она заколдовала Камелот специально. Зато знаю, что она ни за что не согласится снять свое заклинание и будет упрашивать отца взять Артура с собой!

Корвин виновато отвел глаза. Кажется, ему было стыдно за поступок сестры, и он искренне желал помочь. Хороший мальчик, который однажды станет замечательным королем, где-то там, в своем мире. И почему Артур не может быть таким? Открытым, искренним, добрым, справедливым, проявляющим уважением даже к простым слугам… Мерлин бы многое отдал, чтобы когда-нибудь увидеть Артура похожим на Корвина.

— Твой отец, конечно же, ей откажет? — с легким беспокойством уточнил Мерлин.

— Да, разве что… если Лилиан докажет, что любит его по-настоящему, а он любит ее, то отцу придется либо оставить ее здесь, либо взять Артура с нами.

Мерлин рассмеялся. Этого не случится! Магия сможет почувствовать, что Артур никого не любит (кроме себя), и ему нет резона уезжать из Камелота.

Когда Мерлин и Корвин пришли в оружейную, Артур недовольно покосился на них, схватил ближайший меч и затряс им в воздухе. Лилиан рядом с ним выглядела уже не так радостно, как в комнате трофеев, и, кажется, готова была вот-вот зевнуть. Все-таки девчонки совсем не любили разговоры об оружии.

— Почему вы так долго? — накинулась она на брата. — Ведь это ты хотел пойти сюда, а в итоге я слушаю про ржавые железки!

— Этот меч изготовили далеко за пределами Камелота, — между тем вещал Артур. — По слухам, его выковал самый искусный кузнец из-за моря и им может обладать только по-настоящему грозный воин!

— Он совершенно не обращает на меня внимания, — вздохнула Лилиан. — Болтает только о себе, о своем королевстве и, — Лилиан негодующе покосилась в сторону Мерлина, — о нем.

— Ну так отпусти его, — предложил Корвин, взглядом показывая Мерлину молчать.

— Нет! Он самый лучший принц, которого я когда-либо видела!

Мерлин вздохнул. И что все девчонки находят в Артуре? Если он самый лучший, то какие тогда другие? Толстые, лысые, страшные, старые и злобные? Не очень-то верится…

— Мерлин! — Артур отбросил меч и указал на груду железа в углу. — Я нашел свои доспехи. И они кошмарно грязные.

— Конечно! — зло выдохнул Мерлин. Он совершенно точно помнил, что оставил доспехи на столе в идеальном состоянии. А теперь они валялись в пыли, да еще и погнулись немного, словно их кто-то хорошенько попинал. Мерлин подозревал, кто это мог сделать — оруженосец сэра Галлахэда, который недолюбливал его за то, что служанка Мэри, которая тому очень нравилась, не замечала его, зато пару раз приглашала Мерлина на свидание. 

— Почисть немедленно! — приказал Артур и, подобрав наручи, запустил ими в непутевого (исключительно по его мнению!) слугу.

Мерлин ловко увернулся, схватил шлем, нашел щетку и демонстративно уселся на лавку, действительно намереваясь почистить доспехи. Он давно уяснил для себя, что амуниция Артура должна быть в идеальном состоянии. От этого могла зависеть его жизнь. Если в пылу боя оторвется какая-нибудь заклепка, лопнет ремешок или заест из-за ржавчины забрало, то противник легко воспользуется этим. А Мерлин все-таки слишком дорожил жизнью Артура, чтобы так рисковать ей.

К счастью, грязь со шлема отчистилась легко, и всего через пару минут он вновь засиял, как… Как и голова Артура, внимательно наблюдавшего за каждым движением Мерлина! Так вот, что превратило того в маленькое солнце! Чистка доспехов каким-то образом «почистила до блеска» их хозяина. Мерлин зажмурился, не в силах больше смотреть на Артура, Лилиан всхлипнула, а Корвин со всех ног выбежал из оружейной…

* * *

— Знаешь, я с самого утра ничего не ел, — Мерлин с жадностью набросился на тарелку с остатками каши, которую поставил перед ним Гаюс. — Ну, кроме пары кусочков хлеба, которые стащил у Артура. Очень надеялся на пир, но его отменили.

— Разве все приготовленные блюда не отдают слугам в таком случае? — Гаюс вопросительно поднял бровь.

Мерлин вытаращил на него глаза и закашлялся, подавившись. Старый лекарь похлопал его по спине и тихо рассмеялся. 

— Ты слишком наивен, Мерлин, — укоризненно заметил Гаюс. — Еду раздадут рыцарям, а вам вряд ли что останется. Разве что если ты сможешь убедить поварих, что принц очень сильно проголодался и готов съесть двойную порцию.

— Не сомневайся, это я смогу, — Мерлин разделался с кашей и с сожалением отодвинул от себя тарелку. Он не наелся.

— Тогда торопись. Думаю, Артур уже проснулся. 

— А ты справишься без меня?

— Конечно! — Гаюс разлил настойку по нескольким пузырькам и потянулся за новыми. 

Рецепт зелья, которое должно было помочь всем заболевшим странным недугом, подсказал Гаюсу отец Корвина и Лилиан. Оказывается, молодой принц побежал за родителем, когда Артур вновь начал сиять. Больше никто не смог бы разобраться в происходящем и ликвидировать нечаянное колдовство своих детей. Король Джон велел накинуть на Артура плащ с капюшоном и отвести его в покои, затем одним прикосновением усыпил принца. Испуганному Мерлину он пояснил, что это для блага его господина. Лилиан неосознанно наложила на Артура любовное заклинание, но все пошло не так. А все потому, что и девушка была еще слишком неопытной, и Артур уже кого-то любил и не мог изменить своим чувствам. Поэтому он не нашел ничего лучше, как влюбиться в самого себя — по крайней мере именно это чувствовала Лилиан и наверняка та, кому Артур успел отдать свое сердце. 

Мерлин замотал головой, уверяя, что Артур не может никого любить, у того бы не получилось утаить это от своего слуги. Король Джон лишь многозначительно улыбнулся.

Артур должен был проспать до вечера, поэтому Мерлин отправился помогать Гаюсу и терзаться догадками, кто же загадочная возлюбленная Артура. Король Джон с детьми, извинившись перед Утером, сослался на срочные дела дома и спешно уехал из Камелота, не дождавшись пира. Лилиан плакала навзрыд в карете, а Корвин с сожалением махал рукой Мерлину, не желая так быстро расставаться с новым другом. Молодой принц даже предложил ему поехать с ними, но Мерлин решительно отказался. Он слишком нужен Артуру здесь и, как ни странно, его это полностью устраивает.

— Знаешь, что странно, — задумчиво протянул Гаюс, когда Мерлин был уже у самой двери. — Заболели не все, чью одежду вчера чистили или стирали. Недуг постиг в основном женатых мужчин, тех, кого очень любят их жены, и Артура, — Гаюс прочистил горло.

— И Артура, — повторил Мерлин, закрывая за собой дверь.

* * *

Мерлин заглянул в комнату и обнаружил пустую кровать. Артур стоял около окна и задумчиво смотрел на площадь и снующих по ней людей.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Мерлин, ставя на стол поднос, богато уставленный самыми вкусными блюдами.

— Да, — Артур обернулся к нему и улыбнулся, — более чем. Отлично выспался, а теперь еще и плотно поем. Жаль только, этот день полностью вылетел у меня из головы.

— М-м… ты просто спал. Тебя вчера… там, в лесу, это… укусила сонная муха. Но Гаюс тебя вылечил, — Мерлин уселся за стол и схватил аппетитную куриную ногу.

— Сонная муха?

— Большая такая! — Мерлин изобразил муху курицей и для верности ткнул Артура ею в плечо, имитируя укус.

— Большая… — Артур сел напротив и отхлебнул вино из кубка. — Я все жду, когда у тебя закончится фантазия, Мерлин.

— Нмгда, — пробормотал тот с набитым ртом.

Артур покачал головой и тоже принялся за еду.

— Мне приснилось, что кто-то пытался увести меня из Камелота, но я не желал этого и отчаянно сопротивлялся. Мне не хотелось покидать дом, но моих сил становилось все меньше… А потом появился ты. Взял меня за руку и вернул в Камелот.

— Ну вот, во сне ты понимаешь, что без меня бы не смог, — Мерлин рассмеялся и потянулся за яблоком.

Артур покачал головой и вздохнул. Во сне Мерлин был единственным, ради кого он боролся, самым важным человеком в его жизни. И проснувшись, Артур не перестал чувствовать это. 

— А еще по замку ходят слухи, что ты в кого-то влюбился, — завил Мерлин, выпив третий бокал вина. — Ну, и кто она?

— Чушь! — возразил Артур, едва заметно вздрогнув. — Сам знаешь, что я не влюблен ни в какую девушку.

— Ага, — Мерлин улыбнулся ему, почувствовав вдруг прилив огромного, безграничного счастья. Артур влюблен не в девушку, а в кого-то другого… Мерлин зажмурился. Наверное, он слишком много выпил, раз принимает свои выводы за правду. Артур любит Камелот и точка, своих людей, а не никчемного слугу… наверное.

Артур отобрал у Мерлина вино, мягко поднял его со стула и повел к кровати. Завтра утром он наорет на него за то, что только такой отвратительный слуга мог позволить себе напиться и уснуть прямо в постели хозяина. А пока же… Пока он уснет, убаюканный вином и мерным дыханием Мерлина, зарывшись носом в его волосы и крепко прижимая к себе свое сокровище. Свой самый надежный (и недогадливый) якорь в этом мире…


End file.
